1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric composite substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a photoelectric composite substrate on which an optical component and an electronic component are mounted and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric wirings inside information terminals constantly cause bottlenecks with the development of communication lines of a backbone system, for example, an optical fiber communication technology. In this regard, instead of an electric circuit substrate in the related art in which signal transmission is entirely performed by an electric signal, a photoelectric composite substrate has been proposed in which a portion necessary for high-speed communication is transmitted by an optical signal in order to compensate the limit of the transmission speed of the electric signal. On the photoelectric composite substrate, an optical component such as a light receiving device or a light emitting device and an electronic component such as a driver, an amplifier or a control circuit are mounted (see e.g., JP-A-2011-003774 and JP-A-2001-007463).
In order to mount the optical component and the electronic component on one photoelectric composite substrate, strict position accuracy is necessary for opening portions for mounting the components.